


ExR Poem

by sherlockonthebarricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockonthebarricade/pseuds/sherlockonthebarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem I wrote...</p>
<p>Varies in POV from Grantaire to Enjolras, then again to Grantaire, then to Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ExR Poem

I am not blinded by the light  
For dark is blocking out the sun.  
I was a fool to fight  
In this war that could never be won.  
But as we're standing side by side,  
I think of something true:  
You may have led me to my death,   
But I still believe in you.

You don't believe in anything   
But you're fighting for my cause.  
If I controlled the world of time  
Right now I would hit pause.  
Because although we're going to die  
You're right beside me Taire.  
You are dying for my cause,  
And that is just unfair.

If we only die once in our lives,  
I want to die with you.  
Our deaths fast approaching,  
I whisper, "Permits-tu?"  
I smile for the first time in years  
As you press your hand into mine.  
I stare into your heavenly eyes  
And at your face divine.

We're holding hands and suddenly  
The world for us does end.  
Though I've despised you all my life,  
I love you now, my friend.  
And as eight bullets pierce my chest  
I am suddenly free,   
With only the comfort of knowing that  
You believed in me.


End file.
